


Time Lapse

by baeconandeggs, Phaselock



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Day Care, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, CEO, M/M, Reincarnation, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaselock/pseuds/Phaselock
Summary: Chanyeol, the Prince of the Sun, dies in the Great War and Baekhyun, The Prince of the Moon, is severely injured. Baekhyun lives thorough 4 different lifetimes in hopes that he will reunite with Chanyeol again.





	Time Lapse

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** (BAE163)  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This was a struggle to finish because I had final exams to study for. Thank you mods for being ever so patient with me despite my tardiness. I’m sorry about rushed fic. I hope you still enjoy it!

  
The force of the blast knocks him back, shooting him upwards into the darkness of the vast galaxy. He can hear the rush of wind in his ears and he feels the pounding of blood rushing through his veins. As he slows, silence engulfs him and for a moment and then he’s suspended in the air.

It’s done he thinks wearily to himself. The war is finished. He did it. They did it. What’s left of his energy slips away and his body goes lax. He glances at the moon below him, carnage covering the surface. Darkness clouds his mind and then he feels himself falling. As he plummets back down he lets the darkness take over. I’m coming Chanyeol.

-

“I’m getting pizza, let me know if you want some!” Joonmyun calls out to him through the door.

“Mushrooms!” Baekhyun replies, eyes scanning over the last page of a proposal. With a nod of affirmation to himself he signs the line at the end of the document and slips it into a sleek black folder. He adds the folder to a small pile that has built up and stands up to stretch. Satisfied with the amount of work he’s finished during his busy Monday morning he decides to wander around the company building for a bit.

EXOSOFT is Baekhyun’s treasure. What started as a hobby in college turned into a very successful company for creating video games. Now as the CEO of a multi-million dollar company Baekhyun is living his dream. He’s proud of his staff and what they’ve accomplished.

As Baekhyun walks around the office he’s greeted by many, sharing shoulder pats and fist bumps along the way. He sees Taehyung, one of their creative design engineers, smashing furiously away at his controller in their gaming station. Seeing an empty spot Baekhyun joins him, slipping some headphones on, picking up the bubble gum pink controller on the seat.

Taehyung pauses the game, reaching over to offer a first bump to Baekhyun. The latter meets his fist, Taehyung making an explosion sound at the contact.

“Best out of 3?” he asks, nodding towards Taehyung’s screen.

“Don’t be too sad when you lose,” Taehyung announces.

-

Taehyung ends up losing 2-1 and mopes all the way back to his desk. Baekhuyn celebrates with his mushroom and sausage pizza, making Joonmyun do a pizza toast with him.

“Let us touch tips to commemorate my victory,” Baekhyun says loudly so that Taehyung can hear. Taehyung give him a flip of the bird over the divider and Baekhyun cackles. Joonmyun sighs but Baekhyun’s personal assistant indulges him and allows Baekhyun to touch their pizza tips before taking a huge bite.

-

It’s the beginning of the summer, right at the cusps of unbearable heat. It’s 7 and Baekhyun’s still in the office at his computer. His left shoulder is tense and the sun is at an angle where it unforgivingly floods his office and makes the space hot and uncomfortable. Already down to a t-shirt and shorts Baekhyun seriously considers removing his top as well but deems it inappropriate for work regardless of his status in the company. He’s sweaty, thighs sticking to his chair. He also has a throbbing headache and he’s ready to call it a night. Mostly everyone has already gone home for the night, a few stragglers staying behind to catch up on work or to make up hours.

The headache is worsening and Baekhyun starts to pack his belongings, giving up on getting any more work done. He’s just about finished when his headache goes from painful to unbearable. He clenches his teeth and sits down quickly, placing his head in his hands. He’s never experienced a pain like this before and he mentally goes through a list of options. He settles for yanking out his phone and speed dialling Joonmyun.

It turns out Joonmyun is still in the building and he’s by Baekhyun’s side in seconds, a worried look on his face. Baekhyun can only moan in pain and clutch at his head in agony.

“Baek, this is going to sound weird but I need you to hold my hand,” Joonmyun instructs, holding his hand out to his boss.

Baekhyun’s too blinded by his pain to question his assistant so he reaches out and grasps the other’s cool hand.

-

Baekhyun impatiently waits with his basket as his capsule steadily travels to his destination. He got his hands on some quality Terrarian food and he wants to share it with Chanyeol immediately. He sees Saturn in the distance and he puts his basket down in favour of pressing his face to the window and watch as he descends onto the planet. Once his capsule beeps to inform him of his arrival Baekhyun hurriedly grabs his basket and burst out of the door, making a beeline for the grand palace that decorates cloudy surface of Saturn.

He fuels his speed by using his energy and soon he’s at the front gate. Patience was never one of Baekhyun’s virtues and he feels no need for such a thing. Making his way through the corridors he bows back to anyone who greets him to be polite but he’s on a mission. He searches all the usual spots that Chanyeol frequents but he can’t find him anywhere. Getting irked Baekhyun is about to find a seer to locate his soulmate when he hears a familiar voice echo around the corner.

Baekhyun rounds the corner to see Chanyeol conversing with Joonmyun, chatting animatedly and waving his hands around. Joonmyun spots Baekhyun as the Prince of the Moon approaches the pair and greets him with a smile, not wanting to interrupt Chanyeol’s story.

“There you are!” Baekhyun exclaims, scaring Chanyeol and making him jump slightly.

Chanyeol visibly brightens as he sees his soulmate beside him.

“I thought you’d be in that meeting longer,” he says, enveloping Baekhyun in a hug. Baekhyun’s at a height where he can comfortably lean into Chanyeol’s chest and Chanyeol rests his chin on the top of Baekhyun’s head.

Joonmyun, who is very used to their public displays of affection, lets them know that he has an errand to run and bids them farewell before walking away.

“The meeting got cut short,” Baekhyun says, pulling away from the embrace to look up at Chanyeol. “I also have something important to show you so you better not be busy right now.”

He looks expectantly at his soulmate and Chanyeol laughs.

“I’m never too busy for you,” he says earnestly.

“You’re gross,” Baekhyun tells him, “But I approve. Let’s go outside.”

The two of them make their way to the back of the palace, Chanyeol’s arm casually draping across Baekhyun’s shoulder and Baekhyun’s arm wrapped snugly around Chanyeol’s waist. There’s a garden outside, filled with wonderful exotic plants from across the galaxy. It’s easily one of their favourite date spots and they take advantage of the area at least once a terrarian week. Comfortable couches are arranged nicely in the middle of the garden and Baekhyun plops down on his favourite one, the once vibrant purple dulled by the exposure to Saturn’s atmosphere.

Chanyeol joins him and watches as Baekhyun lays out different types of foods on the table in front of them.

“Jaebum brought all this food from Earth,” Baekhyun explains, putting a suspiciously packaged food item onto the table. “It’s so rare for terrarian food to even make it out into space so when Jaebum offered to give me some I obviously couldn’t refuse.”

All the contents of the basket have successfully made it onto the table and Chanyeol examines it all, a little confused. He picks up the suspicious packages and looks at the label. The words are in Korean and he pulls his decoder out his pocket. Waving the device once above the symbols it makes a beep as it begins the translation process into the universal galactic language. When the translation is complete it reads backs to him as “packaged spam”.

“Why does this sound mildly concerning?” Chanyeol inquires, raising a sceptical eyebrow at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dismissively waves his hand. “It’s not. Jaebum gave his word that the food is safe.”

Chanyeol is still wary but he keeps his mouth shut. He opens the package and gives it a whiff. It doesn’t smell poisonous at least. He bravely takes out a slice of the unidentifiable meat and gives Baekhyun a look. Baekhyun gives an expectant look in return. Chanyeol has no choice but to take of bite of said spam. He chews it thoughtfully and shrugs after he swallows it.

“It’s not as bad as I thought it would be,” he admits, taking another bite. “I can see how this may be tasty to terrarians.”

Baekhyun nods enthusiastically. “It is! Jaebum says is a delicacy on Earth.”

-

Baekhyun opens his eyes. The ceiling lights are producing phosphenes that float around in his vision. The first thing he notices is that his headache is gone. No traces of the excruciating pain linger and the realization bewilders him. He sees that he’s still holding Joonmyun’s hand but he doesn’t pull away, choosing to look at his assistant instead.

“Chanyeol?” he asks hesitantly, vague memories clouding his mind. Joonmyun gives him an affirmative nod.

“Here?” Baekhyun inquires. At this Joonmyun shakes his head with a soft smile. “Not yet my prince. One day you will reunite but today is not the day.”

Baekhyun looks at him, unsettled by his hazy memories. He remembers Chanyeol, his kingdom, and life outside the real of the earth. All his current memories of the company merge with the memories of the past and what shouldn’t make sense suddenly makes perfect sense to him.

“When?” Baekhyun asks, hoping that the answer would be “soon”.

“When it is the right time, my prince. For now you need to build up your strength and your power. You are weakened right now but over time you will gain back everything you lost, including your memory. I do not know the answer to that question, only you do.”

Joonmyun gives Baekhyun’s hand an encouraging squeeze, a tender look passing over his features before standing up. He slips out of the room, leaving Baekhyun to ponder as the sun slips down below the horizon.

-

Baekhyun stalks around the room, swaying his hips to the beat of the music as the group of women hype up, many attempting to dance to the music in their seats. His best friend, Jongin, saunters in as well, wearing an outfit similar to Baekhyun’s as he too starts his own seductive dancing. Jongin’s dancing is the clients’ favourite. It’s unparalleled to any other employee at their company. Jongin throws a smouldering look towards the birthday girl and Baekhyun sees a steady blush grow on her cheeks. They dance a few more moments before Baekhyun heads over to Jongin, turning around to grind against him as the taller works to undo the buttons on Baekhyun’s shirt. One of the drunker women whoops as both men shed their shirts, toned torsos on display.

They take a longer time with their tight leather pants, hands wandering over each other’s bodies as the women cheer in the background. When the pants are shed frilly panties are left in their wake, covering minimal skin and leaving little to imagine. Baekhyun gives Jongin’s cheek a smack and almost laughs at the squeals the women emit at the jiggle. Some women, bold with liquid courage, reach out to peek at what lie under the piece of garment. The pair tease bit more before indulging, stripping out of their panties and leaving them nude.

The requests these women made were pretty tame. Some asked to suck Baekhyun and Jongin off in which they indulged, condoms from each switch creating a small pile on the table in the corner. The birthday girl asked both of them to “fuck her tits” which they did whilst making out above her. They were asked to jerk each other off as a finale and they come with matching groans to a chorus of applause in the back.

The party continues as the two pack up. They leave after sending the group saucy winks, heading for the car and throwing their equipment into the trunk.

“That one was rather refreshing,” Baekhyun comments, pulling a lever to push his seat back.

“I’m glad there were no massive dildos involved this time,” Jongin agrees, making a left turn, “I don’t think my ass would’ve been too happy after what happened last week.”

“My ass agrees with that statement.”

Jongin laughs, merging onto the highway. They sit in a comfortable silence as Baekhyun starts dozing off. A familiar dull pain starts at the base of his head and continues to grown until it becomes unbearable. Baekhyun groans, putting his head between his knees in hopes that it would lessen the pain. Jongin reaches one hand out and grabs Baekhyun’s with out a word and suddenly Baekhyun is catapulted to another time.

-

Baekhyun moans as he drops down on Chanyeol’s cock with vigour. He takes time to swivel his hips, gaining a matching moan from Chanyeol. Hands make their way to Baekhyun’s hips as he bounces, his own stiff cock slapping his stomach with every motion. Chanyeol’s hands start kneading Baekhyun’s ass and the latter keens at the sensations.

“Come for me,” Baekhyun breathes out, stroking a hand down Chanyeol’s face. He briefly pauses to place a chaste kiss to his lover’s lips before continuing, groaning as Chanyeol hits his prostate when he starts thrusting up to meet Baekhyun’s bounces. Chanyeol’s hips stutter and soon after he’s coming with a shout. The feeling of Chanyeol filling him up pushes Baekhyun over the edge and he spills his load onto Chanyeol’s chest. He gets some on Chanyeol’s chin and Chanyeol sweeps it up with his finger and licks it off.

The door opens and Jongin takes two steps in before surveying the scene. With a yelp he immediately pivots and rushes out with an exasperated, “PLEASE LEARN HOW DOOR LOCKS WORK!” The door slams shut and there’s the slightest pause before Chanyeol and Baekhyun burst into giggles.

-

Baekhyun comes back to Jongin blasting EXO songs inside the car. A little shaken from the sudden rush of memories, Baekhyun lets go of Jongin’s hand in favour of trying to piece together the information he attained in his previous lifetime with the new memories that rushed back to him.

“I remember a week after you walked in on us Chanyeol offered a threesome to you,” Baekhyun finally says.

“I was so nervous when it actually happen,” Jongin remembers, “I didn’t know what you two buffoons had in store for me. For you information, when you two reunite I still reiterate my point that doors should be lock when you’re doing your sexy business.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

-

It’s pandemonium in the centre, as usual. Yugyeom is snoozing right in the middle of the carpet as the other children run clumsily around him in attempts to dodge the sleeping toddler. Jackson discovers that he really, REALLY likes paint and he makes the executive decision that the paint needs to go on everything (and everyone). Baekhyun is in the midst of coaxing Jackson out of his master plan when Bam Bam zooms by, Jinyoung hot on his tail as he makes grabby hands for what appears like Bam Bam’s neck. Baekhyun hopes that he’s just looking too much into the motion. Youngjae is flailing around with his tambourine, singing “The Wheels On The Bus” at the top of his lungs as he waddles to and fro. Mark is pretending to pour tea out of his purple teapot for whoever is willing to indulge in his make believe play.

Sehun hoists JB off the change table and lets the toddler shuffle over to the box of instruments as he joins Youngjae in his enthusiastic singing. Although the children are a handful Baekhyun loves his job. In his previous two lives he lived exciting and interesting lives. In his third life he’s more than willing to settle for a more mundane life. The children already bring plenty of excitement into his life. In this life he’s dealing with more than just his occupation.

-

Baekhyun hurls a ball of energy with precise accuracy at Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol dodges it and retaliates with a blast of fire. Baekhyun ducks behind a piece of training equipment and chucks more balls of energy over his head. Sweat is dripping from his brow and he wipes it with the back of his hand.

“I’m tapping out,” he hears Chanyeol call out, “I need to save some energy for the meeting tonight.”

Baekhyun comes out of his temporary shelter only to be knocked back. He lands on a soft training mat with a slight “oomph”. Chanyeol looms over him, a devilish smirk on his face.

“I win,” he declares. Baekhyun glares up at him. “Cheating is a serious offence. I could ban you from the moon,” he sniffs, pushing a laughing Chanyeol off him.

“Luckily I don’t believe you would actually do it,” he says, booping Baekhyun’s nose as they make their way to the change rooms.

“I have no comment,” Baekhyun replies. He knows full well that Chanyeol is telling the truth.

-

Baekhyun makes it home tired and worn out from work. He opens the door and steps into his apartment, toeing off his shoes as he closes it behind him. He then focuses his energy, eyes closed in concentration. At first nothing happens but eventually his lights flicker to life, some blinking a bit before staying on. Satisfied, Baekhyun hums to himself as he gets ready to unwind for the day.

-

The sun is shining brightly onto students bustling about in the courtyard of the college. Baekhyun is sitting at a bench, phone in his hand as he texts Kyungsoo. His friend replies that he’ll be outside in 5 minutes and Baekhyun replies with the thumbs up emoji before scrolling through instagram absentmindedly. In the morning Kyungsoo had excitedly relayed to Baekhyun that there was someone he would like Baekhyun to meet and that he would bring this newcomer to the courtyard.

Kyungsoo’s a surprising social butterfly on earth in comparison to his more withdraw personality as the head of the Sun Warriors in Chanyeol’s court. Baekhyun’s been through enough lifetimes to regain basically all of his memory and power. He’s experienced plenty more flashbacks after his first one with Joonmyun.

He’s still looking down at his phone when he hears familiar laughter approaching him. His stomach does a weird flip as he looks up slowly. Kyungsoo is approaching him with a stranger that is not really a stranger at all. The pair stop at the table Baekhyun is sat at and Kyunsoo shoots Baekhyun a knowing look before starting introductions.

“Chanyeol this is the friend that I was talking about. His name is Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol beams at him and sticks his hand out to shake. “Hi Baekhyun, I’m Chanyeol. I’ve heard a lot about you from Kyungsoo.”

After they shake hands Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun with an inquisitive expression.

“I don’t know if this is super weird but I feel like we’ve met before,” Chanyeol says, a bit of confusion laced in his voice.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, willing himself to stay neutral. He manages a smile.

“Maybe in a different lifetime we’ve met,” he replies. Chanyeol seems satisfied with the answer as he lets out a chuckle. “I wonder what lifetime that was.”

“Oh, maybe a lifetime a few light-years away.”

-

Chanyeol starts hanging out more with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Baekhyun has been drooping subtle hints about their previous life in hopes that Chanyeol might remember something but the third year linguistics major doesn’t seem to recall anything about his time as the Prince of the Sun.

Baekhyun finds himself complaining to Kyungsoo who finds Chanyeol’s lack of memory equally as frustrating. From what he told Baekhyun it seems like everyone in each kingdom is antsy for both princes to return home and be crowned king after the carnage of the great war. The people need their princes back.

“How about you try a different method,” Kyungsoo offers, lobbing a freshly washed apple for Baekhyun to catch, “Rather than vaguely talking about how life was at home maybe you can do something to potentially trigger his memories. A jump-start if you will. Maybe you could give him an object of significance or re-create a particular memory that you think he may also remember.”

“That sounds good in theory but I don’t even know where to begin. Every memory shared between us was meaningful,” Baekhyun replies, biting into his apple sulkily.

Kyungsoo pats him on the shoulder. “The right moment will come eventually.”

“Ugh stop sounding like Joonmyun.”

-

Chanyeol is over at Baekhyun’s place to studying. Chanyeol lives in a dorm and his floor is often dubbed the party floor. Baekhyun lives in a rented apartment and the study atmosphere is significantly better for productivity. The two of them take a break from studying to cook a simple mean for dinner. Baekhyun pulls out a can of spam from his cupboard and Chanyeol eyes it warily. He picks up the can and scans the label for ingredients.

“Why does this sound mildly concerning?” He inquires.

“Don’t worry, I’ve eaten plenty of these before. It’s safe.”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun strangely, freezing in his spot. Something inside Baekhyun stirs as he examines Chanyeol’s face. The other isn’t saying anything but there’s confusion all over his face. They stand and stare at each other for a while until Chanyeol suddenly doubles over, clutching at his head in agony.

Baekhyun swiftly grabs Chanyeol’s hand, everything piecing together as they’re propelled together back in time.

-

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are walking through the garden, hands laced together. Chanyeol closes his eyes and lets the breeze blow into his face, hair swaying gentle from the gusts.

“You know,” he starts, “I could spend eternity with you and never get sick of it.”

Baekhyun laughs. “Eternity is a long time Yeol,” he states. Chanyeol stops to turn towards Baekhyun. “Not when I’m with you.”

Baekhyun smiles fondly and leans up to peck Chanyeol on the lips. “Likewise.”

-

Multitudes of memories filter through Baekhyun’s brain as he re-lives them all with Chanyeol. The memories come pouring in like a waterfall and flooding all of Baekhyun’s senses. When he comes to he’s still holding the hand of a shell-shocked Chanyeol.

“Baek…I…I think I remember,” Chanyeol says, never losing his grip on Baekhyun’s hand.

Tears of relief gather in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“You do?” He whispers.

“I’m not sure if it’s all of it,” Chanyeol admits, pulling Baekhyun in for a hug, “But I do remember you, my moon prince. That is the most important thing.” He gently kisses the top of Baekhyun’s head and Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s waist. He looks up at his lover and lets the tears flow out.

“That a start,” he says, snuggling up closer to Chanyeol. “I am the most important thing to remember,” he adds cheekily.

Chanyeol laughs and Baekhyun can feel it rumbling in his chest. “That I will never refute,” he says, leaning down.

Baekhyun meets him in the middle for a kiss. It’s slow and tender, leaving nothing behind. They savour it, making up for all the years that they have lost together. When they pull away Baekhyun can feel the joy filling his heart. Chanyeol finally remembers. It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t remember all of it, that will come in due time. Chanyeol remembers enough to warrant them a trip back home. Baekhyun shoots Kyungsoo a quick text asking him to meet them at the apartment and then he turns back to Chanyeol.

“Are you ready to go home?” he asks.

“Home is wherever you are,” Chanyeol replies earnestly.

“Well in that case, welcome home.” 


End file.
